Home Again
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: FiNiSHED! When Reba got the news of Brock's affair she makes a life changing decision...what will happen when she reenter's his life again? R&R plz!
1. Run Away

**5 years ago.**

All the bags were packed and the only thing left to do was get Jake. Reba quietly crept into Jake's room, "Jake. Baby wake up."

"What?" the disoriented boy asked.

"Shhh, here, put you arm through here," She took his arm and put it in a sleeve of his sweatshirt, and then she took the other and did the same, then slipped it over his head. Jake laid his head on his mother's shoulder as she lifted him up. Then he fell asleep.

Reba carried him out of the house and into the car where the rest of the family was. Reba gave Jake to Cheyenne and closed the passenger door. She then walked back to the front door and taped a note to the door for Brock to find. Taking a deep breath, Reba walked back to the car, got in the car, started it, and started backing out the driveway.

"Are you sure you want to do this mom? I mean, Tennessee is pretty far away…" Cheyenne questioned.

Reba turned around to see Kyra asleep on Van's shoulder, and Van leaning against the window, asleep himself, too. "Yeah, I'm sure. Buckle up. It's going to be a long ride…" She told everyone.

But was she sure that running away from her problems, from Brock, was the best thing to do?

* * *

**I've got my things packed**  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
**All the pictures and pain  
I left behind**  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
**And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
**And I wonder  
How far it'll take me 

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
**Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
**Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
**I'll never be your perfect girl**  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
**But I know that I cannot go home  
**These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away

It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away

I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
**I could start again**  
To the family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away

I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

* * *

**_Hey, what do you guys think? Good, yes no? Hit me up with comments!!_**

**_Thankx!!! _**[;


	2. Watching Airplanes

**5 years ago. (continued)**

As Brock made daily stop by Reba's house to see the kids he was taken by surprise when he found a note on the door with his name on it.

_Brock,_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't stick around. It hurt too much to know that the person I loved the most was leaving. I needed to get out of here. I needed a fresh start. _

_I took the kids with me. _

_We'll be back eventually. It may take some time for me to settle down._

_Whatever you do, please, don't look for me. Just let me be. Things are messed up enough as they are I just need some time to think things through. _

_Cheyenne will bring the kids by to see you every-so-often, and don't worry about them, they are safe here. I need them right now._

_I love you Brock…I always will…_

_-Reba_

The note read. Brock was shocked that she would do something like this.

His whole family—gone, all because of a stupid mistake that he made. He felt his heart sink deep in his chest. He couldn't believe it.

All he could think about is how to find Reba and beg her to come back to him, but that was all too late now. He knew that Reba didn't want to be found, and he wasn't going to make this harder then it already was for her.

That night Brock imagined what would happen if he had gotten there 15 minutes earlier and he could have stopped her from leaving. He pictured stopping her, just like out of a movie, with a dramatic kiss. He dreamed of what would have happened if there was no Barbra Jean. But he knew that no matter what he dreamed or pictured, it would never come true…

What was he going to do without the woman he truly loved?

* * *

Sittin out here on the hood of this truck looking up  
at a caramel colored sunset sky  
checkin my watch doin the math in my head  
counting back words to when you said goodbye  
well those runway lights are gettin brighter

Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
**tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you dont love me anymore**  
right now im sittin' out here watching airplanes

**I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder  
done anything to make you stay  
**i wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window  
saw me runnin down the runway just like i was crazy  
that fence is too high so am i

so I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you don't love me anymore  
by now i know you're thirty thousand feet above me  
**but a million miles away, a million miles away**  
**by now i know i outta act like you don't love me**

but im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you don't love me anymore

yeah im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
go by, by, by  
im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
**baby bye, bye, bye**


	3. These Days

**Present Day.**

Brock fought to open his eyes when he heard a noise at the door. Once he was coherent he realized that someone was knocking. He glanced over at the clock to see that it read 12:42 p.m. He stumbled out of bed and managed to get down the stairs, and then he opened the front door.

He stood in awe at what he saw. A now longer haired read-headed was standing before him with a nervous expression painted across her face, a face he could never forget, a face he could never get out of his head. Even in the dim light from the lamp across the room, he still knew who was stanging before him as soon as he saw her there. _What?_ He thought. _I must be dreaming. There is no way…after 5 years! Why now? Is this real?!_

"Reba?" He gave a tired whispered.

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry, it's late. I know. I…just…I was here, and…" she stopped for a second, "It's fine, I'll leave, I shouldn't have come anyways…"

"No!" He was surprised at his tone. He almost yelled, and he responded way to fast. He just couldn't imagine her leaving.

Now wide-eyed woman took another step forward, now a little more into the light. Her face was a bit clearer now, and as it looked, hadn't aged at all. She hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her, so long ago. Now she was wearing a darker shade of make up that looked wonderful on her, and her hair had grown a little longer. All else was exactly as he imagined. Near perfect.

Brock was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. _What do you say in a moment like this?_ Nothing came to mind.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." He had trouble getting out, still unbelieving of this. He thought he would never see her again. Oh, how he missed her.

Reba stepped in, ready to talk…

* * *

**Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
**'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
We'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down  
Making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue

Yeah, life throws you curves  
But you learned to swerve  
Me I swung and I missed  
And the next thing ya know  
**I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
Wishing old wishes  
Like you would be back again  
**  
**I wake up in tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed**

**Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days  
**  
Someone told me after college  
You ran off to Vegas  
You married a rodeo cowboy  
Why, that ain't the girl I knew  
Me I've been a few places  
Mostly here and there once or twice  
Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright  
Yeah, it's good to see you too

Well hey girl, you're late  
And those planes, they don't wait  
But if you ever come back around  
To this sleepy old town  
Promise me you'll stop in  
To see an old friend  
And until then...

I wake up in tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed

Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these

And baby,

I wake up in tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed

Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these

Well,I wake up in tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed

No,no,no,no,no,no

Well,I wake up in tear drops  
They fall down like rain


	4. All of You

"Where," He stopped himself. That wasn't what he wanted to say. "Wh-," No, that wasn't it either. "Wow, I missed you!" He said extending his arms to hug her.

She gladly accepted and hugged him. Brock felt his heart ache when they embraced. The smell of her hair, her grasp, everything reminded him of the hurt he went through when she left 5 years ago. He was so happy to see her that he was surprised he didn't cry.

"So, how long are you in for?" He asked.

"Well, I'm only really here tonight. Cheyenne was going to bring the kids out, and I know that it was your week, but she got sick, so I had to. Right now they are in a hotel, I was going to get some groceries, and I drove past your house…"

"Well I'm glad you stopped! I've missed you so much!"

"You too," she smiled.

"So how are things? What have you been up to for _5 years_?" He tried to laugh, but he was jealous of time. He hated that it's been so long since he had last seen her, "I've tried to get updates from Cheyenne, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well, we live in a small town a few miles outside of Nashville now. Umm…Let's see, you know everything about the kids…hmmm." She thought. "Well I'm…uh…married now…," she told him. That hurt. Brock couldn't believe it. He hated that she wasn't all his anymore. He knew that he too was married, but he didn't want to give up hope…now he had to.

"Oh, wow, congratulations! Who? When?" He tried to sound interested, but deep down inside he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know about the man that was taking the woman he loved away.

"His name is Jack Morgan. We've been married for about 3 years now, and um I'm pregnant." Brock could hide the hurt of the new marriage, but when he heard that news Reba could see the hurt in his eyes. She now regretted coming. She wanted to catch-up a little, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh, wow, that's great Reba. I'm happy for you," He told her. Really, he was very glad that she was so happy now, and if that meant that he wasn't a part of her life, then he had to deal with it. He was the one who made the big mistake of cheating; he had to deal with his consequences.

"Yeah, a month now. And how about you? How have your last 5 years been?"

"Well, we named the baby Henry, he's so cute. Barbra Jean and I are married now, and we have another little girl, Annabelle."

Reba was glad that he moved on with his life. She hated thinking that she left him here all alone. "So where is Barbra Jean?"

"She took a mini-vacation down to see her family. She won't be back until Tuesday." He explained. Reba nodded, but then Brock continued, wanting answers that were never quite explained, "So, what made you leave, Reba…I mean, what made you decide that you needed to get out of this place?"

"I just needed some time to find myself. I couldn't handle being around here anymore. I knew that you were out of the question, and so I needed to start over again," she tried to explain. She couldn't really get what she had felt at the time into words, but she did her best.

"What made you come back?"

"I told you Brock, the kids needed a ride here."

"Reba, I know you better than that. You know that you wouldn't have dropped the kids off yourself, you would have told Cheyenne to call and apologies, telling me that I would have to wait until Cheyenne felt better." He confronted her, "So what did you come back here for?"

Reba was silent for a moment. She didn't quite know herself why she was here. She has questioned herself the whole way there. Really she didn't want to come back, but she couldn't stop herself from going either. She didn't know what she was doing. She was happy now, with a functional family, and yet she still felt like she was missing something…and she thought she knew what that something was. That's what scared her most—she didn't want to admit that she still might have feelings for Brock, but it was a possibility she couldn't put behind her.

"I-I don't really know. I-," and at that moment she was cut off by a heart-stopping kiss. Reba had all intentions to push him away. She imagined herself shoving him off of her followed by leaving in a huff. But that isn't what her body did. Her mind was telling her to back off, but her body wouldn't respond.

Reba melted into Brock. She pulled him closer instead of pushing him away, something she knew she shouldn't be doing.

Reba pushed herself closer to Brock and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Brock pulled her closer by her waist. Then Brock took a step closer to the couch and Reba sat down, never getting too far away from Brock.

When Brock took his hands and slid them across her stomach to lay her back, he felt it: the baby, through the thin fabric of her white t-shirt. Then there was no doubt in his mind this was wrong but he couldn't stop himself.

With no one in their way, they spent their night together, breaking down walls they put up to keep each other away. The whole time they knew what they were doing was wrong, but they couldn't help it. Reba had come back for a reason, and her reason was Brock. But would Brock be enough to make her stay?

* * *

**I think about  
Holding you and kissing you  
Wanting you and missing you**

Clock is ticking and the wind is howling and  
I'm just staring at the candle burning  
Bottle of red that we never opened  
Your voice in my head tossing and turning

The radio is playing our song  
Can't sing along, can't even listen  
I dial your number but i don't let it ring

**I think about holding you and kissing you  
Wanting you and missing you  
Building up and breaking down walls  
I dream about finding you and keeping you  
Loving you and living you  
I'm telling you  
I want it all, all of you**

**I can't let go and i can't keep  
Holdin' on to nothing but i just  
Keep trying to tell myself there's  
A damn good reason but it's not  
Enough to keep me from crying  
**  
I've memorized every look, every touch  
Every time you told me our hearts weren't lying  
I'm wondering now do you even know

I think about holding you and kissing you  
Wanting you and missing you  
Building up and breaking down walls  
I dream about finding you and keeping you  
Loving you and living you  
I'm telling you  
I want it all

**I can't break free of you  
I don't know how  
Oh i'm not about  
To let go  
Of you  
_I love you_  
I need you now**

I think about holding you and kissing you  
Wanting you and missing you  
Building up and breaking down walls  
I dream about finding you and keeping you  
Loving you and living you  
I'm telling you  
I want it all

_All of you_


	5. Goodbye to You

Reba woke up and couldn't remember exactly where she was. She sat up and then looked around and saw she was in Brock's living room, and when she looked down she saw she had been lying next to him. Then all of last night's events came rushing back to her in vivid detail, _Oh God!_ She thought. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. _Clothes_, she thought, _where are they?_ She looked around the room and then found them on the floor next to the couch. _What have I done?_

She looked at the clock on the table and it read 8:50. Reba gasped and put a hand over her mouth. The kids are still in the hotel and she never went home last night.

Reba's noises woke Brock. He turned around to see her fully dressed, slipping on one of her shoes. "Where are you going?"

"The, um, kids. They're…," She started to cry. She couldn't believe she let herself do this. She worked so hard the past 5 years to get over him, but last night she threw all of that away. Not only did she let Brock back in, she also cheated on her husband, who loved her.

Brock got up and slipped on his jeans, then walked over to Reba. He put his arm around her shoulder, "Honey, it's alright." He tried to comfort her.

"No, Brock, no it's not! I can't believe I did this. I'm pregnant for God's sake! I'm so sorry. I never should have come back here." She got up and headed for the door.

"If you have to work so hard to keep yourself away from me, then why do you even try? It seems that you have to brainwash yourself into thinking you don't love me."

Reba stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. "I really have to go." She whispered.

"Am I going to see you again? Or are you running away to Tennessee again?!" He pushed. It came out differently then he wanted it to. It sounded mean, and he could tell that his words hurt Reba. "I'm sorry, I-," he was cut off.

"No. No, you're fine. I deserved that." She turned back around to face him, to look him straight in the eyes, "I have to leave. Brock, I'm married. I have a family! I can't just drop everything for you because you may or may not love me, or you _might_ want me to stay. It doesn't happen that way. I'm not going to let you hurt me again, and you will _not_ control my decisions!" She told him.

"Reba, I'm sorry, you know that. You _know_ that I never meant to hurt you, or for it all to turn out like this. I made a _mistake_. I can't take it back, but if I could turn back time and change everything, I would. You _know_ I would. Please, don't leave again…please. Please, Reba, I _do_ love you." He begged.

Reba was taken aback by that. "I couldn't stay here and not want you. We can't just hurt everyone because of our feelings. It's not fair to anyone. Now, the kids are waiting, I have to get back."

As she turned away, Brock took her hand in his, and pulled her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

A tear rolled down Reba's face as she pushed Brock off of her. "I'm sorry."

She left. She left Brock standing there in the doorway. He couldn't find it in himself to move. He wanted to chase after her and make her stay, but he didn't want to make things harder.

He didn't want to loose her again, and he didn't know if she was coming back or if she was leaving again…

* * *

Of all the things I believe in  
**I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
**but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by 

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
**Looks like I'm starting all over again  
**The last three years were just pretend and I say

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**  
**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
**To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The _one thing_ that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
**It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star


	6. Addicted

Reba drove to the store, then to the hotel. When she got there the kids were still asleep. She got lucky…this time. She knew she couldn't let anything like the happen again. Not with the kids here, not when she had someone at home.

Reba sat down on the couch, and thought to herself. She thought all about how last night was the best time she had had in a long time. Though she knew it was wrong, she wanted nothing more then to go back to Brock's house, right now, and tell him how much she wanted to stay with him. But she couldn't. The next time she would see him would be later that night when she dropped off the kids.

Most of all Reba felt bad for Jack. He was stuck in the middle. Reba did love him, but no one had ever compared to Brock. She didn't know why, but she knew that they were really meant to be together, it was just something she didn't want to admit to everyone else.

Kyra then walked over to her mom, "Good morning. What took so long last night?" She asked. "And is there a reason you haven't changed?" She wondered, looking at Reba's clothes from yesterday.

"The lines were so long at the store. And I was just about to get in the shower. If Jake wakes up make him something to eat, alright?"

"No problem."

"Thank you." She said as she walked into the bathroom. She took a nice, long shower, and then got ready.

Kyra and Jake ate, and then ran downstairs to the pool. They couldn't resist.

Reba started making sandwiches for lunch when she heard, what she thought was the kids, knocking at the door. She ran over to open it, and when she did she wished she hadn't. "Brock, what are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you."

"You can't just stop by whenever you please. What if the kids were here?! What would you say then?"

"It was a chance I was willing to take."

"What do you want?" She walked back over to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she was making.

"You," he said jokingly, but really he did want her.

"Go home Brock."

"Why? Tell me you don't want me here, and I'll leave," he told her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me here with you."

Reba turned and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to deal with this right now," she told him, her voice cracking.

"Well I do. I found out, while sitting at home, that I don't like not knowing what my future is leading to. So we are going to settle this once and for all."

Reba looked up at him, saying nothing.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Then she looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at him, "No." She lied.

"Ok, look at me." She did. "Do you love me?" She didn't say anything. She couldn't lie while looking straight at him, she never could and he knew it. "That's what I thought." He said. "Then we have a little problem."

"Yeah, but Brock, I don't _want_ a problem right now."

"Well you can't stop love." He stated the obvious.

"But you can try," she whispered.

"What if I don't want to try?" He asked, taking a step closer. She responded with a step back, her back touching the sink behind her.

"Brock, please…," she begged. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now. He took another step in her directions, and she felt a million butterflies in her stomach. There was nowhere left for her to move.

Brock took another step towards her, to the point where their faces were inches apart. Then, Brock did what she knew he was going to do, he kissed her. Reba didn't stop herself from kissing him back, because she knew she wanted to be with him, but she started to whimper. She hated that what she wanted was so wrong. She hated that she was the bad guy. All of that mixed with hormones was just too much for her right now, and she couldn't help but cry.

Once the kiss got heated Reba stopped herself from crying and came to realize something: she didn't care what happened anymore. She was tired of running, and she was sick of pretending she didn't love Brock.

Right before things went any further the phone rang and she ran over, with Brock in hand, to answer it. "Hello?"

She dropped Brock's hand and moved her hand to the back of her neck when she found out who it was. Jack was calling to tell her how much he missed her. She felt so bad.

"Mhmm, yeah," Brock heard her answering to whoever it was on the phone, "Yeah, I miss you too. No, the kids are swimmin'. No I haven't seen him yet. Tonight. Yeah. Okay, well I gotta get back to makin' lunch." She told him. "Love you too, bye."

"Oh," Brock knew it was Jack. "I guess I'll go." He said. He thought Reba wouldn't want him here after she heard from her husband.

"No, don't go. We were just having fun," she told him with a devious tone.

Brock was surprised she could go from tears to wanting him to stay, but he remembered first hand what she was like when she was pregnant. He didn't want to take advantage of her, so he told her, "Maybe it's not the best thing right now."

"No, Brock, that's just it. I don't care what happens anymore. I love _you_."

"But what if later you realize that this really isn't what you wanted and you regret what you did?"

"You'd be surprised how many things I haven't regretted doing. And Brock, I've never regretted you."

Kyra opened the door for Jake, and then walked in, "Hey, Mom, is lunch ready? Oh, hi Dad." Kyra was surprised that her mother was in the same room and her father. She knew they had a messy history, and the fact that she even let him into the hotel room was a big shocker. She was a little suspicious.

"Daddy!" Jake ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside?" Kyra asked her mom.

"Uh huh."

They got outside the door and her daughter asked, "What is he doing here?"

"He came by to say 'hi' to you kids. He was just about to go downstairs and watch ya'll swim for a while."

"Okay, just making sure everything is alright."

"Yep. Perfectly fine."

They walked back in, and again they would have to act like everything is completely normal…

* * *

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
**And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
**It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
**  
It's like I can't breathe  
**It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
**In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
**You've taken over me  
**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
**And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
**  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you**  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
**You've taken over me  
**It's like I'm not me  
**It's like I'm not me**  



	7. Hear Me

It was far past the time that Kyra was supposed to be in bed. Her mother had already fallen asleep, and when Kyra was sure the coast was clear she grabbed the phone and ran to the closet. She closed the door and dialed a familiar number. She was calling Cheyenne at home. She impatiently waited as it rang, until finally Cheyenne answered. "Hello?"

"Cheyenne, it's me," she told her.

"Oh, hi! How is Texas?!" She asked.

"Fine, hey, listen I called for a reason. I don't know if I'm just loosing my mind, but I needed a second opinion."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Alright, well…it's mom and dad. Do you remember, before we left, when all they would do was fight?"

"Uh huh," she responded, suddenly intrigued.

"So when we left home everyone thought that she was going to drop me off and that would be it. We didn't think that she would say anything to Dad."

"Right, so?"

"Now that we're here, they are getting along just fine. Last night mom went _grocery shopping_ and didn't get home until sometime after me and Jake fell asleep, and not only that, but when we got back from swimming, Dad was _here_! He was in the room with Mom. She didn't ask him to leave or anything. I don't know how long he was here before we got here, but still. A little strange don't you think?"

"Well, kind of. Where are you going with this?" Cheyenne questioned. Kyra heard Elisabeth crying in the background and then Cheyenne said, "And make it snappy."

"I think there is something going on between them. Please tell me I'm wrong!"

"Oh, wow!" Cheyenne never thought of it that way, but now that the idea was thrown at her, she was thinking that it didn't sound out of the question. As a matter of fact, she was thinking that it sounded pretty damn believable.

"Cheyenne!" Kyra raised her voice. She then got quiet again, fearing waking her mother. "Don't 'Oh, wow!' me! I need to know that what I'm thinking is insane and that Mom would _never_ do something like that!"

"Well, the way you're putting it…"

"And what about Jack?!"

"I don't know Kyra! Just keep an eye on them and call me back if anything else suspicious happens."

"Okay. I have to go. If anybody finds me in here I'm dead!"

"Bye."

"Good-night," Kyra said, and then she hung up the phone. She crept back, past her mother, into bed.

While lying there she thought all about what would happen if what she was thinking what a reality.

Little did she know how right she was…

* * *

Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

**Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
**Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
**Can you hear me?**  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
**I need someone to understand**  
Can you hear me?  
**I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
**Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  



	8. Learn to Sing

Reba pulled into the driveway. It was Brock's turn with the kids, and she was dropping them off. She didn't know what to expect from him, but she hoped that he wouldn't try to pull anything in front of the kids. Not only did she not want the kids to be a part of their situation, but she wasn't feeling too great today and she didn't want to stand around and chat. The morning sickness was finally starting to get to her.

She took a deep breathe before she closed her car door, and then she walked to the back to grab a few of the kid's things. She walked the kids and their bags and Kyra knocked on the door. Brock came to the door and hugged Jake when he jumped up on his father to give him a hug. Jake was always excited to see him.

Their kids ran into the house and Brock took the bags from Reba. "Come in."

"No, I really should be getting back."

"Please, I think we need to talk," he took her hand and pulled her in his direction. He looked behind himself to see if the kids were standing behind them. They weren't. But little did he know Kyra was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to every word they were saying. She was onto something and she knew it.

"Brock, I don't feel too great and you hardly ever get to see the kids," she tried.

"It won't take long. I just want to know where we stand." He gave her a concerned look.

Reba felt a little dizzy and she leaned up against the door. "Where we stand? Well, where do we stand Brock? You're married, I'm married, and I'm pregnant."

"I know, but you love me, and I love you. That has to count for something."

Kyra had heard that. She knew that she wasn't wrong. The first thing on her mind was calling Cheyenne, but she wanted to continue listening...

"Brock, it does count for something. But look at the situation we're in. Even if we each got divorced now, there is still the baby. It's not yours and it's not just going to go away."

Brock had already though about all of the possibilities. "I know the baby isn't mine. Our kids aren't Jack's but he still loves and cares for them."

"But would you _really_ want a new baby around here? They are a lot of work, and for what? Me? Is that really worth it?" She challenged.

"Of course it's worth it. I would love that kid like it were my own." That was an answer Reba was not expecting. She would never had imagined that Brock would be so willing to do that.

"And what are you supposed to tell Barbra Jean? What am I supposed to tell Jack, 'I'm leaving you and moving back to Texas to have our baby with Brock.'?? I don't think that would go over so well." She just wanted to get back to the serenity of the hotel where she could lie down.

"Please, Reba. Don't leave me here again. I love you. I don't want to loose you."

And with that Kyra ran upstairs. She ran to the phone and immediately called Cheyenne to tell her what new news she had gathered.

Meanwhile, the conversation downstairs was getting heavy. "I love you too Brock. You know that. But I don't want to be in this situation. The roads we are on right now don't lead in the same direction."

Brock grabbed Reba off of the door, unexpectedly to kiss her. She still had that dizzy feeling and her heart rate increasing was just the thing to make it worse. Her heart was pounding in her head and she felt like she was going to faint. "Brock," she panted, pushing him off of her. "Please, don't."

She put her hand on her forehead trying to stop the world from spinning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get back."

"Not like that you're not," he firmly told her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the couch. "Now what's wrong?"

"Brock, let's think here. I'm pregnant, what do you _think_ is wrong?"

Thinking to himself for a second, his eyes widened. He remembered all that Reba had been through with Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake. Morning sickness was always a big problem for her. He remembered being surprised about how easy Barbra Jean's morning sickness was to get over, but Reba always got hit hard. He wasn't going to leave her alone when she needed someone around. "You're staying here then."

"No, Brock, I'm leaving." She started to get up, to find the world spinning again. She sat back down, "What if Jack calls?"

"Well, here is the phone," he handed the receiver to her, "call him and tell him what is going on. Tell him that if he needs you, that you will be here."

Reba looked at him in a sulk and grabbed the phone. She didn't want to be here, but she didn't want to be alone. "I'm not staying that long, no need to call him," she said handing the phone back to Brock.

He gave up, she wasn't going to give in this time. "Fine, but you're not driving back if you can't walk to your car first."

"I can walk to my car just fine! I got here didn't I?" Reba started to get frustrated with him.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he said raising his hands in defense. He sat down next to her and let her lean onto his shoulder. They sat and talked for a while, and then before he knew it, Reba had fallen asleep. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, never moving, careful not to wake her. He just sat there and starred at her. He couldn't help it. She was laying there looking so beautiful, like such an angel. He watched her breathing slow as she fell deeper asleep. _There is nothing more beautiful..._he thought.

Once Brock heard some commotion upstairs he slowly laid Reba down onto the couch and then walked up the stairs to see what was going on. Kyra was fighting with Jake over the phone. "Get back twerp! I had it first and I'm talking to Cheyenne!" Kyra yelled.

"But I want to say 'hi' to Van!" Jake protested against his sister.

"You can when I'm done. Now go away."

"No!"

"Alright, cut it out you two!" Brock interrupted the love fest, "Kyra give me the phone." Kyra unwillingly handed him the phone, "Cheyenne," he said into the receiver, "Kyra is going to have to go. She will call you back later, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Bye." Brock handed the phone back to Kyra, who then hung it up.

"Are you guys hungry?"

They both nodded. "Well what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Jake insisted. Normally at home he didn't get fast food because it made him sick, but here at his Dad's house, without his Mom or Jack, he could eat all he wanted.

"How about pizza tomorrow night? You're Mom is downstairs sleeping right now, and if she knew I gave you pizza she would kill me."

"Awww," Jake whined.

"How about taco's? I think I can make those."

"Okay," Jake said, a little disappointed that he didn't get pizza tonight.

They all walked downstairs to see their mother asleep on the couch. They crept past her, sure not to wake her, then Kyra ran for the phone in the kitchen. She called back Cheyenne, "So, as I was saying, I heard it! They said that they loved each other and there was some serious talk about divorce!! This is serious Cheyenne! I didn't think that it was possible, and this is NOT good."

"Calm down. Did you ever think that you might have miss-heard them?"

"I'm not deaf Cheyenne! I heard it just fine! What do I do?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake butted into the conversation.

"Nothing," she said shushing him, "Help me !" she begged Cheyenne.

"I don't know! Don't let them keep this up! Jack is here at home worried sick about her, and to know what she was doing would kill him."

"Alright, I have to go. I hear Dad coming back. Call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mhmm, Bye."

They hung up. Now all Kyra had to do was watch her parents...

* * *

There's too many ways, too many ways, I could spend hours in my day,  
So many ways, so many ways, I could spend money I've made,  
And if I try, I'll never have to learn a thing,  
**There's too many ways, too many ways, I could spend hours in my day,  
**  
And we'll see, when winter's finally broken,  
**Everything, the words that we have spoken,  
Will hardly mean a thing,  
**And if we fail to notice, what they have tried to show us,  
We'll never learn to sing, 

**You're never alone, never alone, can't you see you only think so?  
**Favorite show, favorite show, turn it on can't miss an episode,  
And if you try you'll never have to learn a thing,  
Never alone, never alone, can't you see you only think so?

And we'll see, when winter's finally broken,  
Everything, the words that we have spoken,  
Will hardly mean a thing,  
And if we fail to notice, what they have tried to show us,  
We'll never learn to sing,

**The music's loud, the tv's loud, the radio is on,  
I'm making sure there's plenty noise, _so I can't see I'm wrong,  
_**The music's loud, the tv's loud, the radio is on,  
I'm making sure there's plenty noise, so I can't see I'm wrong


	9. Tattoo

Reba awoke to noise she heard coming from the kitchen. She listened to her family talking over what seemed like dinner. She got up and walked over to her purse to find her phone. She looked at what read '6:45 p.m.' on the lighted screen. _Wow! I've been here since 12!_

Following the noise into the kitchen and saw her family, happily eating and laughing together. "Mom! Look what I made!" Jake ran over to her with a piece of paper. As Reba squatted down to see what he was handing her she realized it was a drawling. It showed Brock, Reba, Cheyenne, Kyra, Van, and himself together as a family in front of a house. "It's us, and Dad's house," he smiled, showing her how proud he was of his masterpiece. _Well, at least I know Jake would be okay with Brock and I getting back together._ She thought.

"That's beautiful Jake! Nice Job! How about you got put it on the fridge?" She enthusiastically suggested.

"Alright!" He said, still with that huge, cute smile painted across his face.

As Jake ran for the refrigerator Reba got back up and walked over to Brock, "Hey, I've got to get going."

"No, no stay. Here, help yourself," he said handing her a plate.

"Okay, but after this, I'm leaving," she firmly told him.

"That's fine." They all started eating, and Brock started the dinner conversation, "So how was your nap?" He turned the attention onto Reba.

"Fine. I can't believe that I slept that long!"

"Yeah, Jake wanted to check to make sure you were still breathing," Kyra joked.

Everyone let out a little laugh, and continued eating. "So has anyone talked to Cheyenne and Van lately?" Reba asked.

"I did. Everything is going fine, and Cheyenne is feeling better. I was told to tell you that Jack misses you, Mom," she relayed the message. She looked at her mother to see what her reaction would be. Reba just looked down at her food, messing with it, but not eating it. She knew that hearing about Jack would get a little reaction out of her mother. If all things went as Kyra had planned, enough talk about her mother's husband would lead her back home. Little did she know now, how wrong she was.

After dinner all the kids gathered around in the living room to play 'Life'. They convinced Reba to play with them, and they sat and played for about an hour. Sitting there they seemed like a happy family. They all joked and laughed the whole game. Reba and Brock were getting along better than ever, and the kids enjoyed being able to all together again, even Kyra. She knew that she should be unhappy that her parents were enjoying each other's company, but she wasn't. She was too happy that they were like a big, normal, happy family again.

"OH!" everyone yelled at Brock once he finally lost most of his money. He had been beating everyone for a while now.

"Finally!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright, you win. I'm done. It's getting late. Time for bed," he notified the kids.

"Aww, do we have to?" Jake whined.

"Yes, now get!"

Reba put the pieces and the board game back into the box and slid it under the coffee table, with the rest of the games. She grabbed her purse, and then walked over to the door, "Bye Brock."

"You could stay here if you'd like," He offered.

"No, I've stayed long enough. Thank you very much for letting me stay for as long as I did."

"Alright, I guess I have no reason to keep you here," Brock admitted to defeat.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" He hopefully asked.

"No, Brock, it's your week with the kids. You hardly ever get to see them."

"But it's even rarer of an occasion that I get to see _you_," he said wrapping his arm around her, then kissing her.

They stood there, in the doorway, kissing for a while, until someone walked up behind them. They didn't realize anyone was there until the person said something. "Brock! What are you doing?!" someone yelled.

He looked up to see his wife, "Barbra Jean?"

Reba, a little shocked, turned around to face her.

"Reba?" Barbra Jean asked, in a sickened but surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question."

"I got an earlier flight back to surprise Brock and see the kids. I guess surprise is on me. Now _why_ are you here?" She asked again.

"Cheyenne couldn't bring the kids, so I did."

"Well what are you doing _here_?" She meant her and Brock's house.

"Oh, well I came to drop off the kids, but I didn't feel too great, and Brock let me sleep on the couch for a while. Then I stayed for dinner, and before I knew it I was playing a bored game and…," she trailed off. "Why does that really matter?"

"I think it started mattering when you were kissing my husband. What were you thinking?!"

"Barbra Jean, please, it was nothing." Brock tried to say.

"Well it didn't look like nothing, Brock! How long has this been going on?" She started to ask, a little on the panicked side.

"Not that long. Barbra Jean, really it was nothing. We just kissed," he lied. He stared into Barbra Jean's eyes for a moment, and then he realized that there was nothing there for him. He didn't really love her. He was really in love with Reba, and there was nothing stopping him from leaving with her right now. He knew that if he said something now, she would kick Brock out, and then the kids would all know. That is something he couldn't risk right now.

Barbra Jean knew, just by looking at him, that he was lying. "Do you love her Brock?"

"Whoa! Barbara Jean, common now," Reba slightly begged her. She knew that Brock was always unpredictable, it was one of the things she loved most about him, and she didn't know if he was going to say something stupid. She couldn't risk it.

"Do _you_ love _him_, Reba?" She switched her gaze to her.

"Well, Barbra Jean, that's a horrible question to ask someone, of course I love him. I was married to him for 20 years! But I'm married now, and I'm pregnant. Things are different," she told her. "Now, I should really get going," she said to Brock. Then she turned to Barbra Jean and said, "Please, don't say anything about this to the kids." Barbra Jean nodded, but didn't look at her.

The whole ride home, Reba felt so embarrassed. She knew the situation she was putting herself in, but she never wanted Brock to go down with her. A tear escaped her face, and she whipped it away with one hand. She turned her head to her right before she turned, and the last thing she saw was two bright headlights headed straight at her, and then everything went black…

* * *

Oh oh oh  
**No matter what you say about love  
I keep comming back for more  
**Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
**Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free  
**To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
**Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
**(I'll always have you)

**Sick of playing all of these games  
**It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
(I'll always have you)

**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do** .. oh

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothings broken yeah  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction .. don't look back  
I loved you once needed protection .. no, no  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment .. I can't waste time  
I realized nothings broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done .. no need to worry  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction .. don't you ever look back  
I loved you once needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
**Just like a tattoo I'll always have you.**


	10. Beautifully Broken

As they fought they made sure their tone didn't reach the children upstairs.

"How could you do that?!" she whispered as loud as she could, looking straight at him. He was staring into space thinking everything over. "Brock!" that caught his attention, "How could you do that? I trusted you!!"

"Barbra Jean I'm sorry. Really, I was just caught up in the moment. I haven't seen her in years! Please, you don't understand," he tried his best in defending himself.

"I-," just as Barbra Jean started to say, but the phone's ringing cut her off. Both of them turned to it but Brock got there first.

"Hello? This is he." he answered. Just then, while he listened, Barbra Jean watched as Brock stood in horror. It looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, as if someone was telling him the worst news of his life. He was so hurt, and it was killing Barbra Jean not knowing what was happening. "Yes…yes. Okay, thank you, I'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone. Barbra Jean just gave him a look that asked _what?_

"Reba has gotten into an accident. She is pretty messed up. Help me get the kids up, we have to go to the hospital," he said, almost in a trance. He couldn't believe that this would happen.

"Yeah, Okay, right behind you," Barbra Jean replied. She couldn't believe it either. She was angry with Reba, but she never would have wished that anything like this would happen. At one time she considered Reba to be her best friend. _Oh, my God! This is horrible._ She thought.

Brock couldn't even think straight. He walked to the kid's rooms and woke them, told them what was happening, then told them to get dressed and ready. Barbra Jean agreed to wait at home with Henry and Annabelle, but Brock promised to call with an update.

As he kissed Barbra Jean good-bye he knew that there was nothing but the kids left here for him. He wasn't in love with her. There was no passion, there never was. He felt wildfires with Reba, but nothing with Barbra Jean.

Kyra and Jake got into the car, and Brock gave Kyra his cell phone to call home and tell them what was going on. Jack was on his way, but he couldn't get a flight out until tomorrow night. Brock was all she had for right now.

They finally made it to the hospital, and there they were directed to a waiting room. There they sat for about two hours until Brock just couldn't take it anymore. No one had come out to update him on her situation, and he wasn't one for suspense. He walked over to her room and was stopped by a doctor. "Whoa!" the doctor motioned, "You can't go in there sir."

"Well then will someone tell me what is going on? Is she Okay? What's wrong? I don't know anything and I can't just sit and wait around when she could be dying for all I know!" He started to raise his voice.

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down. We are not completely sure what is wrong. She was hit by a speeding driver, and when we found her she was unconscious. We know that she has a few broken bones, but we are still performing tests to see if there is any internal bleeding or other life-threatening issues we would need to address. Now, we will update you immediately with any new information we find. Alright?" The doctor said with seriousness in his voice.

"She's pregnant." Brock told the doctor.

"Yes, we know. We're sorry, but there was no chance. We couldn't save the baby." The doctor told him.

Brock knew that the baby wasn't his own, but he knew how happy Reba was about the new baby and he was going to raise that kid like it was his own if she was willing to stay with him. He felt his heart drop and a lump form in his throat. He didn't know what to say. "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Any new information and I will personally come out and tell you myself."

"Yes, thank you," he told him as he turned back around. As he turned he caught a glimpse into Reba's room. He stopped and stood in awe. He couldn't believe how frail she looked. It killed him to see her like that. The scene before him tugged at his heat, and he couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face. After a minute he couldn't watch anymore. He whipped away his tears and returned to where the kids we're sitting.

"Daddy," Jake walked up to him. Brock could tell that he had been crying, "Is mom going to be okay?" He worriedly asked.

Brock picked him up and set him onto his lap. "Yes," he told him, "Mom is going to be just fine."

Brock didn't know what was going to happen, but he wasn't going to get his kid's become too worried.

As everyone sat and waited, Brock deliberated on his and Reba's future together. _If Reba makes it, there is not stopping us. I'm not going to lose her again._ He told himself…

* * *

**It seems like tonight that my world fell from the sky  
**  
**It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
But I will try  
I will try  
Wipe the tears from my eyes  
**I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken 

And I don't care if I show it  
Everyday is a new day  
I'm reminded of my past  
Everytime there's another storm  
I know that it won't last  
Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance  
But I will try  
I will try

**Got nothing  
Left to hide  
Without the highs and the lows  
Where would we go  
**Where would we go


	11. What do you do?

Brock sat in the waiting room exhausted from 10 hours of sitting and waiting. It was almost 5 a.m. and the kids were asleep on either of Brock, curled up in little balls. Brock was dozing in and out of sleep, but there was no way he would be able to sleep at home either, so here he would stay. Barbra Jean offered to take the kids back to their house many times, but if their dad was staying so were they.

As Brock looked forward he noticed the doctor walking in his direction. Once he finally reached the vicinity of where Brock was sitting he greeted Brock with, "Mr. Hart. We have an update on Mrs. Hart's condition."

Brock sat and waited for him to continue. "Well, we finished the testing and couldn't find anything wrong. We are going to have to keep her here for a while, until we are sure that there isn't anything we could have missed."

Brock felt relief that there was nothing seriously wrong. He couldn't stand the feeling of being so far away from Reba, so helpless in this horrible situation. "When can I see her?" He inquired.

"You and your children can go in anytime you'd like, but she isn't up yet."

Brock didn't waist another second, he stood up, and woke up the kids. They all walked into Reba's room, and the kids fell back asleep on the comfier chairs across the room. Brock sat in the chair that he pushed as close to Reba's bedside as he could. He took her hand in his own and stared at her. It hurt him to see her like she was. There were cuts and bruises all over her arms, hands, and face, and she looked so helpless. She had broken her wrist, so there was a cast on her left hand. All of it was almost too much for Brock to take.

Without knowing it Brock fell asleep, sitting on the chair and leaning on the bed, still holding tight to Reba's hand. He woke a few hours later to see the kids were gone, but they left him a little note saying 'Don't worry. Cafeteria for food. Love, us.'

Brock felt a movement in his hand, and realized it was Reba waking up. "Reba?" He whispered to her.

Reba groaned at a headache she had. _What the…!? _She silently thought. "Reba can you hear me?" Reba fluttered open her eyes. _Yes I can hear you, now shut up!_ She said in her head. Her head hurt and his talking wasn't helping.

"Brock?" she managed to get out. Her throat hurt and talking just made it worse. _What is wrong with me?_ She continued to ask herself questions.

"Hey," he whispered. He had the biggest smile across his face, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," she complained. "What am I doing here?" she asked, still trying to blink away the bright light that was hurting her eyes.

Brock got up and walked over to the wall, he switched off the light for Reba. The only like was a little glow off of a light behind the bed, which Reba could deal with, "Thanks," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," he told her as he took his seat next to her again, picking back up her hand. "You got in an accident, do you remember anything?"

"Um…," she thought hard, "I remember leaving your house, but I don't remember anything after that," she said a little worried, "Is there something I should be remembering?"

"No, you're fine," he said. Reba was a little relieved. "Reba, I have some bad news for you," he started, regretting having to tell her. Reba looked into his eyes and waited, "Well…I don't know how to say this…but the baby…you lost it in the accident. Honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted that baby. I feel so terrible! It's all my fault. If I would have just left with you none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry!" He said, his cracking.

Her hand tightened around Brock's, "No," she whispered, her voice shaking, "It's not anyone's fault."

Just then Jack came, half running into the room. "Reba!" He yelled.

"Shh!" Brock warned, "She has a really bad headache," he said, still whispering.

"God! Reba! Are you alright?!" He said running to her side.

Reba nodded, "I'm fine, but we lost the baby," she regretted having to tell him.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…" Jack felt so horrible.

The whole time Reba couldn't find it in herself to let go of Brock's hand. It was like a lifeline, and she couldn't let go. Even when Brock tried to pull his hand away so Jack couldn't see, Reba only held on tighter.

"You must be Brock," Jack supposed.

"Yeah, and you're Jack I assume," he answered.

"Well thank you for taking care of her while I was on my way here. I don't know how I can repay you!" He expressed his gratitude. "You can leave now," he told him.

"No, I want to stay around," Brock told Jack.

"Jack, can you go find a nurse and ask her if there is anything she can give me for this headache?" Reba pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. Anything else?" Jack asked. Reba just shook her head 'no'. "Be right back," he told her before leaving the room.

"What are you doing Reba?" Brock asked.

"I needed to talk to you. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Brock was confused by the question.

"I mean, when I leave here, am I leaving with you or am I leaving with Jack?" Reba asked him…

* * *

I got a one-way ticket on a hell-bound train  
With nothing to lose and nothing to gain  
Nobody ever taught me how to live  
I'm feeling like i'm lost- like i'll never be found  
I'm twisted and i'm turned around  
Nobody ever taught me how to love  
**I'm hurting everbody i'm hurting myself  
**I'm desperate 

**So what do you do  
When it all comes down on you?  
Do you run and hide  
Or face the truth?  
**  
If you were to tell me that i'd die today  
This is what i'd have to say  
I never really had the time to live  
And if you were to give me just another chance  
Another life, another dance  
**All i really want to do is love  
**I'm hurting everybody  
I'm hurting myself  
I'm desperate

**When all is said and done you could be the one  
With open arms and open eyes  
**You're jumping off the edge and hoping you can fly  
**Accept your fate for what it is  
**Into the great unknown  
...got a one-way ticket on a hell-bound train  
With nothing to lose and nothing to gain...


	12. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Brock thought that the words presented before him would cause more shock, but they didn't. Deep down, he knew that he was spending the rest of forever with Reba. Just by looking her in the eye, he could see his future. He knew that never again would she leave his side. He knew he would never let anything so stunning, so breathtaking, and so astonishing ever leave again. Trough the sadness and the madness to come, he would never let her go again.

Though their situation now would be tricky to get out of, he would give this relationship everything he had.

"I-," Brock started, but just as he was going to tell her that he would never hurt here ever again, that he loved her with every inch of his body, that he would spend the rest of his life loving and protecting her, Jack walked into the room. That wasn't going to stop him at this point, "There is no doubt that I'm the one taking you home."

Reba smiled, Brock smiled, and Jack stood there with a confused look on his face. All he could think was that he walked into the conversation at the wrong time. "What now?" He asked jokingly, unaware how serious Brock had been.

Reba looked to Jack and gave him the most unbelievable, almost impossible news of, "I love Brock."

Jack didn't look hurt, he just looked confused. "What?" He asked slightly astonished.

"Jack, I can't go back home with you. I love Brock," she said gripping Brock's hand for support. Brock squeezed back, his way of saying 'I love you too'.

"Are you joking?" he asked. He just stood there for a second looking at her. "Reba, I was there. I watched you break down over this man, and now you are going _back_ to him? After we got married? You were pregnant. And now you are just going to drop everything for him?"

No one said anything. They just waited there in silence. "Fine," Jack said, "I'm leaving."

"Jack," Reba said, stopping him. He turned around to face her, "I'm so sorry…"

"Save it," Jack told her coldly. Reba lied there starring at the door after he left. Brock squeezed her hand again, and she snapped back to reality.

"What about 'breaking down'?" Brock asked a little concerned. Reba had always been a strong woman, and it took a lot to make her do something drastic like a break down.

"Yeah," Reba said looking down. Being as tough as she normally was she was ashamed she felt that way, "I went through a pretty hard time for a while."

"Why? What happened?" Brock pressed for more information.

"You happened Brock!" She said a little defensively. "Do you think that I _wanted_ to leave?" She looked down with a tear forming behind her eye.

"Well, baby, I'm here now. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," she took a deep breath in, "I met Jack shortly after we moved. I was fine for a while, and we started to see each other in the beginning," her breath hitched as she continued to tell the story, "But about two months into out relationship the thought you leaving started to hit me hard. Jack was the one that got me through it."

"Oh," he feeling sorry for her, "Baby, I never meant to hurt you. You know that," he rubbed the top of her hand.

"Mhmm, I know," she said, whipping a tear away from her face.

"I love you, and I will _never_ hurt you again. Do you understand me? Never."

Reba smiled at him and nodded. Brock leaded forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you best," He told her teasingly.

"I love you the mostest," she responded jokingly.

* * *

Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
**I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
**She got caught by the four on the floor  
**I picked her up and she'll never get let down  
And now I can't stop thinking about it**  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it  
**We don't give a fuck what the price is  
**So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone

**I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
**  
When we both get carried away

**She says it all without a thought in her head  
**She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely

**I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
**  
When we both get carried away

**I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away**  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away.. 


	13. How 'bout Them Cowgirls

After 3 days out of the hospital, and staying at Brock's house, Reba felt that it was time to fly back home and get some things together. Reba and Brock had decided to move back into Reba's old house, which Brock had kept.

"Well, I have to get the kids things…yeah I know that…no…but-…you can't do that!" Reba said arguing with Jack over the phone. Jack was refusing to let her come home and get her and the kid's things, "Fine!" She yelled, hanging up the phone. She counted to ten in her head, took a breath in, and then picked it back up, more calmly now, dialed a number and waited for it to ring, "Cheyenne, hi, it's your mama. Alright, Jack is not going to let me back home to get our stuff. No. Yeah, that sounds fine, call him and talk to him. Alright, then call me back. Love ya too, bye," they discussed then she hung up.

Brock walked into the room. He had been listening to everything that had been going on, and he knew that Reba was going to be in a bad mood. "You alright?"

"Fine!" she said sarcastically but frustrated.

"You don't sound fine," he tried again.

"Well I am!" she said, still angry and now raising her voice at him.

"Common. What's wrong?" He wanted her to let it out. He knew how bad things could get when she kept anger inside.

"Jack's not going to let me go back and get everybody's things! Now I'm going to have to have Cheyenne and Van do it. That is if he agrees to let them! Ugh! Why do people have to be so difficult?!" Reba told him, still yelling.

"Well then how about we just fly down there and talk it out?" He suggested.

Reba thought about it for a second, "Do you think that would go over well?" she asked. Really she had no idea how that would work out.

"Why wouldn't it?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"It couldn't hurt. When?"

Brock held up four plane tickets, "In about 2 hours," he told her. Little did Reba know, he had already had this all planned out. Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

The phone rang and Reba answered it, "Hello?" It was Cheyenne, "No, don't worry about it. We're on our way down there. We are leaving in 2 hours. Yeah, see you soon. Bye," she hung up. Brock kissed her and then she said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Brock starred at her for a second, just admiring what a strong person she was to be putting up with all that was going on at the moment. He leaned forward and kissed her again, and they both laughed. It wasn't until Reba pressed herself onto him, that they both wished they didn't have to leave so soon.

They were in for a interesting night…

* * *

I felt the rush of the Rio Grande into Yellowstone  
And I've seen first-hand Niagara Falls  
And the lights of Vegas  
I've Criss-crossed down to Key Biscayne  
And Chi-town via Bangor, Maine  
Think I've seen it all  
And all I can say is 

**How 'bout them cowgirls**  
**Boys ain't they somethin'  
Sure are some proud girls  
And you can't tell them nothin'  
And I tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls  
**

She's ridin' colts in Steamboat Springs  
Bailing hay outside Abilene  
She's trying hard  
To fit in in some city  
But her home is 'neath that big, blue sky  
And the Northern Plains and those other wide open spaces  
Now a-days there ain't as many but

**Boy, she don't need you and she don't need me  
_She can do just fine on her own two feet  
But she wants a man who wants her to be herself_  
And she'll never change, don't know how to hide  
Her stubborn will or her fightin' side  
_But you treat her right and she'll love you like no one else_**

Yeah, how 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somethin'  
Sure are some proud girls  
But you can't beat their lovin'  
And I'll tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls  
How 'bout 'em boys


	14. Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash

After the long plane ride to Tennessee, Reba was starting to get nervous about dropping by her house. They had already dropped the kids off with Cheyenne and Van, who were now staying with their grandmother, and right now they were in the car that they rented, and as they were getting closer she was regretting it more and more. "Honey, it's going to be fine. There is nothing he can do about it now anyways, you are going back weather he wants you there or not," Brock said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah…alright…turn here," she said motioning for him to take a right at the street ahead. They drove down a street for a while and then Reba said, "It's that one over their." She was pointing at a beautiful two-story, white house that had a huge yard. There was a car already in the driveway, which meant that Jack was home.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Brock said looking around the yard. They both got out of the car and Reba walked over by him and took his hand.

"Ya like it?" She playfully asked squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back in approval and leaned down to kiss her, "Mhmm."

"Alright," Reba said taking in a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's go," She nervously answered back. 

The couple walked up to the front door hand-in-hand, ready for whatever happened next. Reba walked a little ahead of Brock as she opened the door with her free hand. Brock noticed the house, thinking that it looked even better from the inside. He was pretty impressed with the life Reba had started for herself out here. He was surprised that she could leave all of this, and he knew that she must really love him.

"Jack?" Reba called out as she took a step in, followed by Brock.

Brock felt Reba's hand tighten around his. She was getting anxious and he pulled her closer to himself, letting her know that he was there for her.

As Brock closed the door behind him, Jack came out of the kitchen. "Reba. What are you doing here?" He asked irritably.

"I came back to get _my_ things," she retorted back with as much attitude as he was giving her.

"I told you that I didn't want you back here!" He shouted.

"And I told you that I needed to get my stuff out of the house!" She yelled.

"Get out." Jack warned them. "I don't want you in my house, and I _especially_ don't want _you_ in my house," he snapped at Brock.

"Hey, I'm just here to help her move her things," Brock defended himself.

"I'm going to call the cops if both of you don't get out of my house right now!" Jack cautioned them.

"You can't do anything, Jack. I live here too." There was a moment of silence between them, "Now we are going upstairs to get some of me and the kid's things," Reba pushed Brock's hand in the direction of the stairs behind them.

Brock and Reba were moving clothes and things out of the house when Brock went outside to carry a box back to the car. Reba was packing away Kyra's things when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Brock, but what she saw was Jack. "What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"Reba, please. Don't do this," Jack begged.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It just happened. Don't mess this up for me, please," she pleaded with him, shrugging away her shoulder and walking back to the closet to grab some more clothes.

She reached up to a box on a shelf above the closet and she felt Jack wrap his arms around her waist. "Jack, no." She told him, pulling away again.

"Reba, don't fight it. I know you love me. After what he did to you, how could you forgive him? Reba, I was here, I saw you. You were a train wreck. It took you forever to get over what he did you to, and now you are going to let him break you like that again?" He pressed.

"He isn't going to hurt me again. He won't make a stupid mistake like that twice."

"Reba, you can't leave. I love you!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Reba didn't kiss him back, and she tried to push him away but he was too strong for her to get away. The second Brock saw them he turned around and started walking back out to the car. Reba finally got Jack off of her and she ran after him…

* * *

I am such a sucker  
And I'm always the last to know  
My insides are copper,  
I'd kill to make them gold  
Conversation got me here: another night alone in the city  
So make my bed the grave and shovel dirt onto my sheets 

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
**You can thank your lucky stars,  
That everything I wish for will never come true  
**  
**When you go, I will forget everything about you**  
When you go, I will forget everything about you

**I have seen sinking ships go down with more grace than you  
**  
Turn this up I'll tune you out  
Another night alone in the city, yeah  
Fake it like you matter-that's a lie we can both keep, ohh

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
You can thank your lucky stars,  
That everything I wish for will never come true

When you go, I will forget everything about you  
When you go, I will forget everything about you

I will forget (when you go)  
I will forget everything about you (when you go)  
I will forget everything about you

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
You can thank your lucky stars,  
That everything I wish for will never come true


	15. Figured You Out

"Brock! Come back," Reba yelled out to him. She was walking behind him, but he wasn't slowing down so she started to chase after him. "Brock. Stop!" she said stopping him. "It's not what it looks like."

"You weren't just kissing in there?!" He demanded.

"He kissed me," Reba told him, her voice cracking. Brock just shook his head and kept walking. "No! Brock! No!" Standing there she screamed through the tears that were now running down her face.

She was starting to break down. She ran back up to him, and she tried to pull him back, but when Reba pulled him back he pushed her away, and she landed on her knees in the grass. "Brock! No! I didn't kiss him back!" she screamed after him. She put her head in her hands and sat there thinking, _how could he do this to me?_

"No, please!" She begged, "Don't go. Don't leave me here! Please," she tried to yelling, but couldn't. It came out in more of a whisper.

She heard the car starting and she was getting more and more nervous. "No!" she cried out. She pulled herself up off the ground and ran in front of the car so Brock couldn't go anywhere. "Listen to me! I didn't kiss him! Brock, I swear!" She bawled.

"Reba, get out of my way!" He warned.

"No! Brock! I didn't do anything wrong!" She hollered at him, still sobbing. "Please!"

Brock noticed she was trembling, and he turned off the car. He sat there for a second, and then he got out. "Please don't go," she begged, trying to stop crying but she couldn't. "You have to believe me, I didn't do anything. I was there in the room, and he came in and he was trying so hard, but I told him 'no'. He just didn't listen to me, and when you walked in, he wouldn't let go," she attempted to tell him over her tears. She was so upset she was almost hyperventilating.

He walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Alright, ok, it's fine. Shhh…," Brock said in an effort to calm her down a little. She was shaking in his arms, and Brock was trying to sooth her a bit to talk to her. "Shhh, honey, you're alright," he said.

She was holding on so tight to him that he realized how terrified he had made her, and he instantly felt horrible. He didn't mean to scare her like that. Reba just pressed her face into Brock's chest and continued to cry.

"It's ok. You're alright. Calm down."

"No, I'm not alright! You almost left! What if you left me again?! What do I do if you're gone?!"

"Baby, I'm not going to leave you. Never again," he promised her. He rubbed her back, letting her continue to let it out. He knew sometimes she just needed someone there for her, and now more than ever she needed him to be there for her.

After a little while, he finally got Reba to calm down a bit, "I love you," he told her, whipping a tear away from her face.

She put on a little smile and said "I love you too."

"You ready to go and get the rest of your things?" He asked her.

"There is only like 3 boxes left, can you run up and get it? I'd rather wait in the car," she hinted to him that she didn't want to go back in around Jack. She knew that what she did hurt Jack, and she didn't blame him for trying, but what he did was going too far.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and held onto one of her hands until he was too far away to hold it anymore.

Once Brock got the boxes into the car, they left. The two of them drove back to pick up the rest of the family from Reba's mother's house, hand-in-hand the whole way there.

Brock stayed in the car, and Reba ran up to the house to get the kids. "Thank you so much mama," she really appreciated her mother watching the kids on such short notice.

"Anytime!" Her mom said, kissing the kids as they left.

"Here is the new number, alright? I'll call you tomorrow, don't worry."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Her mother pulled her aside and asked. She knew how much Reba loved Brock, but she didn't want her little girl getting hurt again.

"I'm sure. I love you. I'll call you. Bye," she said giving her mom a hug. Then she walked back out to the car, and they were off. They had tickets back to Texas that night on a red eye flight and it was getting late.

Once they finally got home the kids were zombies. Totally dead. Only Cheyenne actually changed into pajamas before she hit the sheets. Brock and Reba stayed up putting everyone's things away. Once then finished they weren't tired enough to sleep, so they made some hot chocolate and sat on the couch listening to the radio, just talking.

"Wow, how long has it been since we just sat and talked?" She asked.

"Too long," Brock said, pulling her closer so he could wrap his arm around her.

The song on the radio changed and Reba jumped. "Oh! I love this song!" She told him. She set down her cup, and pulled Brock onto his feet. He set down his cup as well and followed Reba to the open area by the front door.

They were perfectly content just dancing until Brock leaned down and kissed her. Brock's kisses always left her weak in the knees and wanting more. They started to back it up until Brock had Reba pinned up against the wall, her hands in his above her head. Brock let their hands fall from the wall and he held tight to her hips.

Brock pulled away, leaving Reba breathless. She gave him a confused look, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Close your eyes," Brock panted. Reba did as she was told and closed her eyes, when her lips met with Brock's again. Reba felt Brock take her hand again, but there was something in between her hand and his. "Open," he whispered into her ear. He turn their hands so that his was on top of hers, and then he let go. Sitting in the palm of Reba's hand was the most beautiful silver engagement ring. "Marry me?"

Reba gave him a devious smile and pulled him closer again, until their faces were inches apart. "Yes," she whispered, breathing hot air onto his lips. It sent shivers down his back, and then spent the night together, closer than ever before...

* * *

**I like your pants around your feet  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease**

**_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose  
_**  
**_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
**  
**_I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
_And I like the way you're not impressed,  
While you put me to the test  
**I like the wine stains on your dress

And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

**I love your pants around your feet  
And I love the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease  
**  
And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out


	16. Nobody Can Tell the Future

The next day, Brock came home with the kids. He had left Reba alone for the day and took the kids out around the town to visit a few places. They hadn't been in Huston for too long, so he wanted to show them around town a little; show then what had changed since they had last been here.

Brock and the kids came in the back door, and they saw Reba making something in the kitchen. The kids blew it off and ran upstairs, but Brock stuck around. He walked up behind Reba and wrapped his hands around her and put his head on her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in an interested tone of voice.

"Makin' cookies," she told him matter-of-factly.

"And why are you making cookies?" he wondered.

"I'm not quite sure. I wanted some, and the kids will be happy," she said. She spun around to face Brock and he laughed when he saw she had some flour on her nose. He took his finger and whipped it off.

He had noticed in the short time that he had been home that Reba had been acting a little distant. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hands in his own and intertwining their fingers.

"Barbra Jean."

"Barbra Jean?" Brock said a little shocked, "what are you worrying about Barbra Jean for?"

"Well, we're engaged and you're still married. So am I for that matter," she explained.

"Oh," he let go of her hands and walked over to a little drawer next to the kitchen table. He stood there for a second and was looking for something.

"What are you doin'?" Reba asked, playing with her engagement ring.

"I'm…umm…," he wasn't really paying attention to speaking because he was too busy looking for a very important piece of paper, "Ah-ha!" He found the paper he was looking for. "I was looking for this," he said, walking back over to where Reba stood. He handed her a folded sheet of paper. She whipped her hands off on her jeans, which were already covert in a snowy-looking mess, and then took the paper.

Reba unfolded it in her hands and read what was written on it. A smile formed on her face and he eyes widened as she continued to read. "Surprise," Brock excitedly whispered.

The paper she had read was Brock's official divorce papers that granted him partial custody of his children. Reba was happy that he wasn't going to have to loose his children; she knew how worried he was about that. "This is great!" she told him.

"One down, one to go…," Brock hinted. Brock knew that Reba didn't love Jack; he knew that that part of her life was over; he knew that she was ready to let go, but he also knew that the way they left things between Reba and Jack would be hard to get out of.

Reba gave Brock a worried look and took a long, deep breathe out.

She knew that what she wanted Brock more than anything, but would she be strong enough to go through another divorce? She knew how messy they could get. Could she handle all of that right now?

Would anything or anyone get in their way??

…

* * *

**Heyy, comment me. Tell me what you think so far.  
Suggestions?? Lemme know. Thankxx!!**


	17. Landslide

After about two months of waiting, Reba and Brock had sent out her divorce papers, and they were just waiting for a visit from Jack. As much as she didn't want to see him after what he had done, she knew that it had to happen if she wanted to stay with Brock. Along with that, the weather had been oddly cold for Texas. Winter normally didn't drop the temperature too far, but this year it was cold enough to snow. The kids had off for a snow day this year, and there was ice just about everywhere. It made going out places a big pain.

Reba was just pulling in the driveway after hitting the grocery store. It was practically a ghost town. Nobody wanted to be out in this weather. Just as she turned off the car she heard her cell phone ring. She reached over to the passenger's set, where she had put her purse, and looked at the flashing screen. It was Brock calling, probably calling to make sure she was okay. It was getting to look pretty bad outside. The thought made her smile.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"You almost home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm outside."

"Oh, okay. Just making sure, it's looking pretty nasty outside."

Reba loved that he was watching out for her. "I know. I'll be in soon, just let me get some of the things out of the car."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone with a smile. She loved how much he cared. She slid her phone back into her purse and opened the car door to get out. She was careful to watch for ice, and then she turned back around to pick up a few bags that were also on the passenger's side of the car. She turned around to find someone standing right in front of her. Letting out a little scream, she put her hand on her heart to stop it from beating a million miles an hour.

She looked up to see Jack standing before her. She smacked him on the chest, "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

He didn't say anything, but he held up a piece of paper for her to see. It was the divorce papers that she had sent to him. She suddenly felt the guilty feeling coming back. "I'm sorry but listen-," she was cut off.

"Reba, I'm not going to sign these." He bluntly stated.

"What?!" She starred in shock.

"I will not sign a sheet of paper saying that I don't love you anymore. I do love you, Reba. I don't want to give up on us like that."

"Please don't do this. I love Brock, and you know that."

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it. I'm staying with him. Sign it Jack. I want out. I…," she stammered, "…don't love you," she hated hurting him, but she really did want out of this relationship. This was the start of her new life, back together with Brock again was all she ever wanted and Jack would not stand in her way.

Jack leaned down to tried to kiss her, but she was able to push him back because of the ice beneath his feet. He started to slip, and when she tried to pull him back so he wouldn't hurt himself, she fell down on top of him, the bag in her hand spilling all over the driveway.

Laughing Jack asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" She shot back. She started to push herself up off the freezing ground when she felt Jack wrap his arms around her, not letting her move. "Let go."

"Never," he whispered.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood for this. Stop this or-," she was cut off by Jack trying to be romantic by kissing her. She had to admit that if she was truly in love with Jack that it would have been extremely romantic. But she wasn't in love with him, and she didn't want to be in this situation. She started to get herself up off the ground. Noticing this Jack pushed her over and kneeled on top of her, so she couldn't go anywhere. He stopped and asked, "What is this?" holding up a pregnancy test he picked up off the ground from the bag that had been dropped.

"What do you think it is?! NOW GET OFF!" she pushed him off, and she got up, slipping once, but catching her balance.

"…Reba…are you…?" he forced out. He could almost feel his heart ripping in two at the thought.

"I DON'T KNOW. OK. I don't know," she was getting aggravated with him. After grabbing everything off the ground, she reached over and took the test out of his hands. "Common, you're soaking wet. Come inside and you can borrow something of Brock's."

He started to uneasily follow her to the front door. "One condition." She said, "You have to sign those papers."

"I'm leaving," he told her. She was so surprised. She thought for sure after finding out that she might be pregnant that he would willingly sign her off. He started to walk away.

"Jack!" he turned around, "Don't do this...," she whispered.

"I'm not giving up on you. Pregnant or not, I love you." And with that he walked away.

Just then, getting suspicious Brock stepped outside. "Hey," he looked at her noticing that she was all wet, "what happened?!"

"It's a long, _aggravating_ story!" She told him stomping into the house, about to explain her troubles.

This wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

**I took my love and I took it down**  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down 

Oh, mirror in the sky  
**What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life**

**Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too**  
Well...

**Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too**

**So, take this love and take it down**  
Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down


	18. The Best of Me

After hearing what Reba had to say, Brock was furious. Reba had been sitting on the couch and Brock had been sitting right there next to her, but he now stood in anger. "That's it!" He turned around and grabbed his coat off the hanger by the door. "He's gone TOO FAR! His little stunt he pulled at your house was pushing it, but this I just CAN'T let go!"

Reba got up and stood in Brock's way of the door. "Move!"

"No, Brock. I'm not going to let you go over there and hurt someone, or hurt yourself for that matter."

"I'm going to show him what happens when he misses with you like that!"

"Brock. No. You can't be too mad about this. You would have tried to do the same thing if you were in his situation and you _know_ it! Now, going to fight him is not the answer. Not only that, but he doesn't want to sign the divorce papers as it is. How do you think he is going to feel about it if you go over there?" She had a tired and concerned expression on her face.

"You're just going to let him treat you like that!?"

"Brock, I'm not going to put up with this tonight! Okay? Just drop it!" She yelled at him, her voice shaking as she was on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, honey what's wrong?" He was starting to get a little worried. He pulled her close, into a tight hug and waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Brock, I love you. You know I do. And we both know what he is doing is wrong, but I feel so terrible. I'm hurting him so badly. He really isn't a bad guy!" she took a second to breathe, then she continued, "And today, he saw something he shouldn't have and you should have seen the hurt in his eyes!"

Brock tried to calm her a little, just holding her tight.

"I hate this Brock! I really do! I hate hurting him like this!"

"What was it that was so bad? What couldn't he see?" Brock asked a now calmer Reba. He was a little confused.

"Well, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but there is a chance I might be pregnant. And when I was at the store today I bought a test, but when I fell, it fell out, and he saw it."

"Oh, my God! Reba! This is great!"

"But he shouldn't have found out that way, Brock!"

"True. But you can't tell me you aren't excited about this!" He hugged her a little tighter, and she hugged him back.

"That's not the point," she told him, turning to walk up the stairs. She was tired of walking around in wet clothes. "I don't know how I'm going to get him to sign those papers…"

Brock followed close behind. "We'll invite him over tomorrow and we'll all talk, alright?"

Reba turned half way up the stairs and stopped Brock with her hand, "Talk. Okay? I don't want anything but talking," she stressed.

"Yes, just talking."

"Promise?"

"I can try…," he stalled.

"Promise!" She pressed.

Brock gave a look of defeat and huffed before saying, "Promise."

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for everyone…

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
_We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_**

Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
to meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunications  
And misunderstandings  
**And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go**

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking right now"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
**The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up**

**Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
_I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you_**

We're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking out loud"

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper  
We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
The next time I'm in town  
We will kiss girl  
We will kiss girl

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't  
That were not ready to give up

We got older, but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up 


	19. Alone At Last

The next day came faster then Reba or Brock would have liked. Before they knew it Brock was headed off to work for the day and Reba was sending the kids off to school. She was planning on passing the time until Jack came over by cleaning the house.

"Mom, after school I was planning on going to Sammy's house," Kyra told her.

"Alright, call when you get there," That took a huge weight off of Reba's shoulders. Now _all_ of the kids would be out of the house tonight. She had been worried what would happen if they heard Jack come over, but this way they could sneak him in and out and no one would ever know.

"Bye," Kyra and Jake called out in unison as they left the house. Cheyenne and Van were already gone to work and Elisabeth was in Kindergarten.

Reba finished the cup of coffee she was drinking then she headed upstairs to start her day of cleaning. She made it up to her room and decided she would start in the bathroom. She started cleaning off the mirror when she noticed the test she had left on the sink. She had been putting it off because she was afraid to know the answer. She picked it up and stared at it for a while, thinking of what would happen if the test went either way. If it was positive there would be a new baby around the house, and it would just mean more heartbreak for Jack. If it was negative everything would be normal as always, but Jack would feel the need to continue to try and win her over. Reba took a deep breathe and decided that it was time to find out where her future was headed…

* * *

_yea, i know its short, but reviews would be helpful for a longer chapter nxt time!! wink wink lol._


	20. Easy Come Easy Go

She sat there on the couch, unsure what to think. Should she be taking this as good or bad news? She didn't feel as relived as she thought she would, knowing the route of her future. She felt so many emotions rush through her at one time she didn't know what she _should_ be feeling.

She was waiting for Brock to come home. He was running a little late and Jack was supposed to be here any minute. She didn't want to have to deal with Jack again on her own. As she lay there on the couch, she quietly started to cry to herself about the way things were turning out. Don't take it the wrong way. It's not that she was unhappy about her life. She was happy where she was right now. She was here with Brock—a place she worked hard to get to, and a place she would never again leave. She loved him, and he made want to wake up in the morning. But Jack was tearing her apart. It was true that at one point she did love him, but never as much as she had loved Brock. Brock was her soul mate, nothing could change that. But Jack thought he and Reba were meant for one another, which just wasn't true.

Little did Reba know that Jack had arrived a little early, and he saw her lying on the couch crying. He hated to see her in so much pain. He had only see her so torn up once before, and that was when she had a little break down over Brock. He didn't want that to happen to her, which was one of the reasons he was trying so hard to get her back, but he also loved her like no one he had ever loved before. He turned away and decided to come back a little later, giving Reba a chance to calm down.

20 minutes later Brock came home to find Reba asleep on the couch. He walked over and sat down right beside her. He set right beside her then started to rub her shoulder and say, "Reba…Hey honey…you got to get up, Jack is going to be here any minute."

Reba's eyes slowly fluttered awake. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep. "What time is it?" she groggily asked.

"Almost 6:00."

Reba sat up and ran her fingers though her hair. "Wow, I've been asleep for about an hour."

"Where are the kids?"

"They are all out for the night. Kyra is spendin' over at her friend's house, and Cheyenne and Van won't be back with Elisabeth until later tonight because they are visiting some old friends."

"Well that worked out just perfectly didn't it?" Brock laughed a little.

"Hey, there is something I've got to tell you," Brock gave her his full attention, "I took that t-," she started before she was cut off by the doorbell.

"That must be Jack," Brock looked at her with pain in his eyes. He didn't like having to put Reba though seeing him again, but they had to work it out one way or another.

Brock got up to answer the door and Reba followed close behind. Brocks opened the door, and when they saw Jack Reba could almost see Brock standing up straighter in defense of her. She knew that he would be working hard all night keeping the meeting to 'just talking' like Reba had made him promise her yesterday.

Before Reba or Brock could say anything Jack spoke up, "I won't be here long. I've come to say that she is yours Brock. I'm done. Fighting isn't going to help anything. We're just hurting each other. This is silly and childish. So here are the papers," he handed them to Reba, who took them and opened just to check to see if he was kidding. She couldn't imagine it would go over this easily. But to her surprise when she unfolded the sheet of paper, it was signed and dated. He wasn't joking. He was really giving up. "Just tell me one thing…," he started, "Are you pregnant, Reba?"

Reba felt her heart move to her through and her stomach shift. She knew how hard it was for him just to get those words out of him mouth, let alone wait for an answer.

Reba looked up at Brock with a pained look in her eyes. Brock knew what she was going to say, and he gave her a little smile that also passed as a sympathetic gesture.

She let out a slow, shaky breathe before she said, "yes."

Jack leaned forward and gave her a little hug, and he whispered in her ear, "Congratulations Reba." Reba tightly closed her eyes and hugged him back.

Then, Jack left, leaving Reba and Brock on their own to happily spend the rest of their lives together, forever.


End file.
